


when our blood became a crucifixion

by miehczyslaw



Category: Pupa (Manga)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Codependency, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Gore of Love and All, romantic cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miehczyslaw/pseuds/miehczyslaw
Summary: (This is how he loves her).





	when our blood became a crucifixion

(This is how he loves her).

“Hey Yume? Please sink into my flesh and never get out.”

(this is how she loves him).

Yume runs her tongue around his neck just like a puppy licking its master’s hand— the one who feeds it— and Utsutsu feels his skin boiling, about to explode. It’s as if the sun opened his stomach using crayons and razors with the inexperience of a child and then rested inside him. It’s as if his body were about to transform and not hers.

Oh _but if only_ it were that way, Utsutsu would give anything to make it that way. Something so simple— an eye, an arm, a leg, his sanity, _whatever the fuck_. If none of those things are enough for her he can give Yume his entire humanity too.

(this is how he loves her).

Yume cuts him with her moon crater teeth and _pulls, pulls his flesh away_ and his flesh is sweet and juicy and Utsutsu begins to break in half. Always in half of course, how could they be more or less than two?

(Since their childhood they’re flowers that wilt together in the same garden.)

So their blood wakes up from its lethargy and smiles at them— as a demon, as Maria, _as an insect_— before going out to dance: violently, suddenly, desperately.

Then.

Utsutsu feels hot, very hot. His pants tighten and Yume sits on top of him. Someone lets out a groan, Utsutsu doesn’t know who, doesn’t matter. It turns out that the sheets on his bed are so red and look like butterfly wings that flutter in the wind, longing to fly to a distant island

(there there there, wherever she touches him— everywhere and nowhere— _too much and not enough_).

(then)

Yume still chews, swallows, chews, swallows.

Outside the day is sunny.

Even so, he tries not to lose himself. Because this is about Yume, always about Yume. Because he swore to protect her from any nightmare, in the past, and blood is actually thicker than water. (But where does one end and the other begin? And what if they are the ones who hurt each other? perhaps not—).

_Then_.

Inside it starts to rain.

And Yume drowns between sobs of fire. She says, “I’m sorry,” and yet she destroys him a little more. She says, “I’m so sorry for hurting you,” and her spine is almost crooked. She says, “Forgive me brother. _You are so delicious_. Forgive me, I can’t stop, you have to stop me. _Forgive me_— I want to eat you better.”

And Utsutsu is not surprised to discover that somehow Yume’s tears hurt more than his guts being taken from the inside out.

(this is how she loves him).

Yume is three years old and is a monster.

Mom has failed in her attempt to tear her apart with a kitchen knife and looks at her with absolute terror. And Dad only knows how to hit and hurt his toys (his family), he’s all rusty fangs and refuses to call her his ‘daughter’ even.

Yume is three years old and is a monster.

(a dream, a dream _you should never have been born_!)

Yume is three years old and is a monster.

All she wants is to leave that house and never come back, forget them all, return with Yuu, and appease her hunger with more than just birds and stray cats. Until a shaky little hand— almost equal to hers, but not exactly— clings to her, without hesitation.

“I'm going to take care of you and everything’s going to be fine! I swear! So don’t go, _don’t go..._!”

(please stay in the dark with me. I’m willing to dream you.)

Yume is three years old and _has been domesticated_ by Utsutsu already.

So she retracts her claws and stays (human).

Because

(love is)  
(love is)  
(love is)

Being a parasite, feeding on others, getting hit with a car instead of someone else, saying, “Eat this. Eat me and live.”

(This is how he loves her).

Pain shelters him, like a blanket— like a cocoon, _like Yume_.

There is no pain.

They hug and hug and hug.

Underneat their sternums and ribs his heart hammers with a rush and she gently scratches his muscles with each beat then, a half-rotten kiss between their lips.

_I’m home_.


End file.
